nguryuugakuseifandomcom-20200213-history
Traveling Around Nagoya
'Taking the Train ' 'How to use the train/subway system ' 1 Ticket Machine You can buy train/subway tickets at via the ticket vending machines in every station. To find your destination and the corresponding fare, look at the map located above or nearby the ticket machine. The map shows the train/subway lines and stations. Ticket prices are shown beside each station. You can also use chargable-prepaid cards which are more convenient, as well as one-day passes,which are cheaper if you ride the train several times throughout the day. 2 Ticket Gate At the gate, there is a slot to put in your ticket. Putting your ticket in the slot will validate it, opening the gate and allowing you to collect it from the other side. When using a prepaid card, simply touch your card to the blue part (marked with the letters “IC”) of the gate. 3 Adjustment Machine If your ticket fare does not match the fare for the station you get off at, you can pay the remaining fare at the adjustment machine nearby the ticket gate. In the case that you do not have enough fare loaded on your prepaid card, you can also recharge it with more money at this machine, 自動券売機 ここで切符を買います。 運賃は運賃表で確認します。またプリペイドカードや一日乗り放題券もあるので場合によって使い分けてください 自動改札 切符を入れて通ります。 プリペイドカードの場合は「IC」と書いてある青く光っている部分にタッチします。 乗り越し清算機 もし乗り越してしまった場合、不足分の料金をここで支払います 'Prepaid IC Cards ' 'Manaca-prepaid card マナカ ' Manaca is a prepaid card you can use to take almost all the trains, subways and buses in Nagoya. To use your Manaca card, charge it with money at the ticket vending machine and touch it to blue area marked “IC” on the ticket gate, the fare box on the bus, or even in certain convenience stores. Manaca can also be used to purchase items from some convenience stores and vending machines. マナカは乗車券と電子マネーが1枚になったカードです。 名古屋の市バスや日本のほとんどの鉄道会社、一部のコンビニや自動販売機で利用可能なプリペイドカードです。 改札機やバス料金箱にタッチするだけで乗車できます。 ''' 'Using your Manaca Card ' # Find the blue area (with “IC” written on it) on the ticket gate # Touch your card to this area, after which you can pass through the gate. If a red light flashes, the ticket gate makes a “Pipipipipi” sound and the gate does not open, your card was not read properly and you must retouch your card to the IC pad to pass through. # 電車の改札機に図のように青くなっている部分があります。 # そこにカードを近づけると、改札機がカードの情報を読み取り、改札を通ることができます。 '''Recharging Station ○ In the subway station There are recharging machine located near the ticket machine and ticket gate used for reloading money on to your Manaca. 'Recharging Your Manaca' To use the recharge machine: Please place your card into the machine. Please choose how much you wish to charge your card with, choosing denomination of 1,000 yen, 2,000 yen, 3,000 yen, 5,000 yen or 10,000 yen. Please put your money into the machine and wait for your card to be released. On the bus if you ask the bus driver, you can also recharge your card on the bus. When you refill your card on the bus, you can only recharge it with 1,000 yen by prepaying with a 1,000 yen bill. 地下鉄駅では 券売機コーナーまたは改札口付近に上のような機械があります。 機械にカードを入れます。 現金を入れます。 1,000円、2,000円、3,000円、5,000円、10,000円をチャージができます。 市バスでは バスの運転手の人に言えばチャージしてくれます。 そのときは、千円札による1,000円のチャージに限ります。 'One-Day Pass' ○ One-day Pass for the subway and Nagoya City Bus - 850 yen You can ride the subway and Nagoya City Bus, all day long and as many times as you like using this ticket. This ticket can save you money if you ride the bus and subway multiple times in a single weekday. ○'地下鉄・市バスの一日乗車券' 地下鉄と市バスの1日乗り放題の切符です。 1枚850円で、平日地下鉄と市バスに一日に何度も乗る場合はこれを買うとお得です。 ○ One-day Pass for the subway - '740 yen You can ride the subway all day long, as many times as you like, using this ticket. This ticket can save you money if you use the subway many times in a weekday. '○地下鉄の一日乗車券 ''' 地下鉄の1日乗り放題の切符です。 1枚740円で、平日に地下鉄のみに一日に何度も乗る場合はこれを買うとお得です。 ○ '''One-day pass for the Nagoya City Bus - 600 yen You can take Nagoya City Bus all day long, as many times as you like, using this ticket. This ticket can save you money if you ride the Nagoya City Bus many times in a weekday. ○市バスの一日乗車券 ''' 市バスの1日乗り放題の切符です。 1枚600円で、平日のみに市バスに一日に何度も乗る場合はこれを買うとお得です。 ○ '''One-day Pass for Weekends/Holidays(ドニチエコきっぷ /Donichi eco kippu) - 600 yen You can ride the subway and Nagoya City Bus, all day long and as many times as you like using this ticket. This ticket is available only on Saturdays, Sundays, holidays, and the 8th every month. This ticket can save you money if you ride the bus or subway multiple times in a single day on the applicable days. '○ドニチエコきっぷ ' ドニチエコきっぷは土曜日、日曜日、休日、及び毎月8日のみ使える 1日乗り放題の切符です。地下鉄と市バスに1日乗り放題です。 1枚600円で、地下鉄や市バスに一日3回以上乗る場合はこれを買うとお得です。 Commuting to NGU Campus If you commute to school from outside the campus, you can buy a commuter pass. To apply for the certificate for your commuter pass, please go to the Student Affair’s Office. #This applies to students who do not stay in the International Seminar House or Annex. 交通機関（こうつうきかん）Public Transportation 定期券（ていきけん）を購入（こうにゅう）するためには　通学証明書（つうがくしょうめいしょ）が必要（ひつよう）。学生課（がくせいか）で発行（はっこう）される。 #アネックスと国際セミナーハウス以外に住んでいる人に限り Category:Nagoya, Japan Category:Public Transit Category:Travel